Bonnie's serect crush
by TheOtherGuy1108
Summary: Bonnie discovers feelings for the speacil someone but can't deside if there real or not. But then her dream vote arrives spinning the track around. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Dust

**Author's Note**

**Hey Guys! The other guy here! So here's why I'm writing another Fnaf while writing after the seventh night, has anybody noticed how many stories are set from Foxy's point of view? Yeah now you know. I wanted to give glory to probably the least favourable one (no offence to Bonnie lovers) So back on topic, I may use Characters from my other story (After the seventh night) and I will keep writing that one.**

**Alright Bonnie in this story is a girl, with a fairly attractive body. Chica is a girl with a more attractive body as well. Freddy has more more muscle but really the same. Foxy is basically the sarme but more masculine. **

**Let's begin. **

Bonnie's Mechanical fingers almost played the tune on guitar automatically. It had been years and she had played the same song over and over, now growing more and more annoyed with it. She longed for the nights where she could put the guitar down and roam the pizzeria.

The nights were good, a human named Mike came and played games with her and the others. There were other animatronics there on stage with her. Freddy Fazbear, the lead singer and perhaps the leader of the group. Chica, the back up singer and a close friend to Bonnie. There was another but he stopped coming out to play after the bite of 87. He was Pirate Captain Foxy. It had been years since he had preformed to children.

The last lot of children and tired parents left the pizzeria. We were free to roam. "Oh thank god." Bonnie whispered to her self. Freddy dropped his microphone the scratched his furry head, behind the ears. "I've had that itch for the past few hours." He said, joyfully scratching his head. "Oh, I'm so hungry Bonnie, would you like to split a pizza with me?" Chica said. Bonnie's stomach grumbled, she nodded. Chica left the stage and hurried straight to the kitchen.

A loud crash of cooking utensils hitting the floor ensued after Chica began baking. Bonnie walked over to Pirate's cove, where the dust had gathered for years now. The same out of order sign acting as a warning, but Bonnie knew Foxy resided here. She poked her head past the dust covered purple curtains. "Foxy?" Bonnie asked into the darkness.

Two yellow eyes opened to the left of Bonnie. "Yes? Bonnie is that you?" Foxy questioned back. "How was your day?" Bonnie asked the damaged fox. "Boring." Foxy said bleakly. "Mine too." Bonnie said. "Wait? Bonnie why are you naked?" Foxy asked. Bonnie's cheeks turned from blue to red as she hadn't put on her clothes tonight. She ran black stage and pulled on the purple tank top and black cargo pants, which she had wore for the past three years. Mr Fazbear often washed them for her. When she reappeared from back stage, Foxy had appeared from pirates cove.

"Foxy your out?" Freddy stated, eyebrow raised. "It's been a long time Freddy." Foxy greeted his old friend. Freddy wore a suit, which went along with his top hat. Chica emerged from the kitchen, bearing pizza. She had pulled on her T shirt and shorts, Chica always would tell me the simple look was the best. Foxy and Freddy hugged, both valuing their friend highly. Chica dropped the pizza on the table and dived on to foxy, gripping him tight in a hug. "It's been too long." She said, engulfing the air that flowed from Foxy.

The door at the entrance to the pizzeria opened revealing a friendly face, Mike. "Hey guys how are we?" Mike greeted, slamming the door behind him. "Foxy your out for once!" Mike exclaimed throwing his hands up in excitement.

Bonnie took the chance to slip away from the group and to Mr Fazbear, the owner. "Hi Mr F!" She greeted. "Bonnie!" He greeted back, standing up from his chair. The human and animatronic bunny hugged, making both feel warm and safe. They both pulled away.

"You know your old boyfriend?" "Mr Fazbear please!" Bonnie interrupted. "What? Bonnie your not dating Foxy anymore?" Bonnie blushed, she looked away. "I understand." He said.

"Bonnie want to play hide n seek with us?" Chica said, poking her head in the door way.

"Sure why not?" Bonnie followed Chica out.


	2. Chapter 2: Two green eyes

Bonnie stopped playing hide and seek hours ago, she snuck up on to the roof to watch the sun rise. It was peaceful tucked away between the sign and wall of the neighbouring building. She couldn't be seen unless, someone knew were to look. Slowly the sun peaked over the horizon, casting warm light over the sleepy city. Bonnie closed her eyes, letting the sunlight seep over her.

She knew she had to go back in, sooner or later. She chose later. The hatch on the roof snapped open, the fox pirates head poked through. He climbed out and sat next to Bonnie. "Sun light am I right?" Foxy questioned, placing a arm around Bonnie. Bonnie squirmed slightly, then nodded. The two animatronics gazed each other in the eyes. "Foxy..." Bonnie was interrupted when Foxy kissed her. It caught Bonnie off guard. She could feel as Foxy's tongue split her lips. Slowly passion took over, but then she realised that it was wrong. The two pulled away.

"Foxy, where not a thing anymore." Bonnie said. "I know, but you got to admit. It felt good." Foxy stated. Foxy knew Bonnie enjoyed it and so did she. "I'm sorry, I just needed to do that one more time. Please don't tell anyone." Foxy pleaded, dropping down to one knee. "I won't tell if you tell me why you needed to do that," Bonnie asked, Foxy turned away. "Well, I needed to know if we still had a connection." He said. Bonnie retreated down the hatch, but slipped on the ladder. She hit the floor with a hard thud.

"Aghhhhh!" Bonnie said, rubbing her furry head. She sat up. She wasn't in the store room where the ladder lead. She was somewhere dark. "He...Hello?" She asked in to the darkness. Bonnie glanced around her. There was a hole in the wall behind her, leading to the ladder. She turned to leave this dark room, through the hole leading to the ladder. Something grasped her ankle, making Bonnie slip and fall back in. Bonnie yelped.

"Ple...Please... D...Don't... Go!"

Two green eyes flickered on and off.


	3. Chapter 3: hard to admit

**After a long wait!**

**Here is new Bonnie's secret crush chapter! But in all fairness, My primary story and its sequel have been updated much more then this! **

**Now shut up and read!**

Chapter 3

Bonnie squirmed against the hand holding her back, desperate for escape.

"Please! It's been so long!" Bonnie squirmed even harder trying to escape the voice.

"Please I need help! I'm hu... hurt bad!" The voice pleaded.

The two green eyes flickered, then paused on. Bonnie slowly stopped squirming.

"Please, I'm missing both legs and an arm. I don't know how long my power cell will last."

Bonnie could see now around the green eyes were watering.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked.

"...been so long... Can't remember..." The weak voice said. "I'm Bonnie, the Bunny."

"Bonnie, B-o-nn-y, I like it." The weak sounded Bonnies name out. Bonnie pulled the heavily damaged animatronic into the light. It was a owl animatronic, Bonnie smiled. "I'm going to take you to help." Bonnie picked up the damaged animatronic, cradling him. "Th...Thank you." The owl said.

Bonnie rushed towards Mr Fazbear's office. "Mr Fazbear! I found someone who needs help!" Bonnie yelled. "Who is it?" Mr Fazbear, poked his head out the door. He seemed frustrated, at the sight of the owl. "I will call the engineers, Bonnie you need to get ready for the show tomorrow!" Mr Fazbear took the badly hurt owl from Bonnie. Bonnie rushed back stage, joining the others.

"Don't you find it wired we have to strip down to play for children?" Bonnie asked. "I find your use of the word strip interesting." Freddy commented. Bonnie pulled off her shirt, leaving her in camouflaged bra which matched her fur perfectly. "I don't have to." Foxy said, enjoying the sight of Bonnie striping down. "Perv!" Bonnie joked. Chica snickered as did Foxy. "I do agree that playing in near nude, is weird." Freddy agreed.

Bonnie got in position on stage, ready for customers. Prying eyes and all, Bonnie was ready.

9pm. Smiling sweetness was a failing look as the flow of costumes began to seize up. "Time for breather," Freddy announced to the gang. "Read my mind." Chica said happily. Bonnie jumped off stage with only one thing on mind, the old owl she found in the back. Part of her wanted Mr Fazbear to have fixed him completely. But she knew he wouldn't have repaired yet. She hammered against the door, only when Fazbear opened it did she realise she was still holding the red axe guitar. "Ah, Bonnie good to see you. The owl, he's not repaired yet, but I have an engineer booked to repair him and Foxy." Fazbear said warmly. Bonnie smiled. "I'm sorry can't talk there is a guy here to see me." Fazbear apologised. "Thanks Mr Fazbear." Bonnie said catching a glimpse on a man in sunglasses and a bowler hat sitting across from Fazbear's desk.

Her smile vanished when Fazbear shut the door on her. Bonnie performed a small dance in celebration. "What's with the dance?" Chica asked. "Just my celebration dance..." As Bonnie talked she realised how stupid she looked. Cheeks Crimsoned up as Bonnie spoke, "I'm just excited for a friend of mine." "Foxy or Freddy?" Chica teased with a wide smile. "Well... Um..." Bonnie said rubbing the back of furry head. "Me!" Chica said in disbelief. "No!" Bonnie spat back. "Now that I think about it kind of involves Foxy..." Bonnie finally admitted, after thinking about it. "It's k," Chica said, "I know you like Foxy." Chica wrapped an arm around Bonnie, bringing the pair extremely close. "No, that's over..." Bonnie tried to protest. "Freddy saw you guys kiss up on the roof though..." Chica said.

"It's complicated!" Bonnie said breaking away from the animatronic Chicken. To tell truth, Bonnie still didn't know if what she had with Foxy was still there. "Fine we won't talk about!" Chica said with a grin on her face. "But tell me one thing," Chica said pointing at the rabbit. "Was the kiss good?" Chica asked. Bonnie saw the animatronic Fox watching from the door way to pirates cove, freezing her solid. Bonnie looked to the floor as she admitted shamefully, "yes..."

Bonnie thought Foxy would try to humiliate her now. She waited for. It didn't come. Foxy had disappeared back in the cove, it brought a shy smile to Bonnie's face. "See that wasn't so hard!" Chica proclaimed, not knowing of the mental war Bonnie had just fought. "It was harder then you thought..." Bonnie muttered to herself. "You two come on back on stage!" Freddy demanded.


End file.
